deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Necromercer/Deadpool vs The Mask
When two of fiction's greatest 4th breakers enter or exit the ring, who will win, and who will die? ' HamonTN.jpg|'Necromercer''' 2BCCA47B-6141-48E2-811D-72FFE4906A30.png|Komodo25 MaskDeadpool (Jioto).png|Jioto Finale (31).jpg|'Necromercer V2' ' 'Intro' '''Necro: The fourth wall has existed for many, many years. And very few characters have ever dared to break it.' Mercer: Unless you count Deadpool, the merc with a mouth. Necro: And The Mask, the cartoony killer! Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer. Necro: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Deadpool Breaks Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Underneath his care free and happy-go-lucky facade, Deadpool, also known as the merc with a mouth was once known as Wade Wilson. Hey Mercer, did ya get the door locked? Mercer: Yeah! Deadpool won't be getting in anytime soon. ''' '''Necro: Perfect! Wade Wilson dreamed of superheros and always wanted to be one, that is until, he was diagnosed with Cancer, effectively crushing all of Wade's dreams. Mercer: That is, until Wade was approached by a mysterious organization, with the offer to participate in the Weapon X program. Necro: Naturally, they said that participating would cure his cancer, so Wade signed up. Mercer: They injected him Wolverine Juice, which is basically a liquid form of Wolverine's healing factor, so Wade was given a healing factor of similar Strength to Good old Logan's. Necro: This did not actually Heal his cancer, in fact it just mutated Wade to be hideous to look at. And all it did to the cancer, just in case you guys are wondering, Wade's cancer was just subdued, meaning that it will not kill him, but it is not gone. Mercer: He later decided to escape from Weapon X, and due to his healing factor, he had already earned a badass nickname among the other inmates, which was wait for it... (Muffled)DEADPOOL!!!!! Necro: Anyway, Deadpool is a skilled martial artist, being able to take on the likes of Taskmaster with relative ease. He is also very skilled with all kinds of weapons, such as katanas, hammers, guns and throwing stars and other such things. Mercer: Deadpool is extremely strong, being able to fight on par with spider man, who can catch falling buildings and support them with some difficulty. Take it away Necro. Necro: All right. This building was about one hundred stories high, and was likely composed of concreate and re-bar. For Spider Man to catch and suplex this building, he would have had to exert a force equivalent to 2.8 tons of TNT. And Deadpool can go toe to toe with spider man, and even beat him! So, needless to say that Deadpool is strong. Mercer: But Deadpool is actually quite fast, being able to avoid lasers and bullets with ease. Lets look at these lasers real quick. Considering the person who was firing them was sixteen feet from Deadpool, and he shot two blasts, both of which Wade dodged. Considering that theses shots were likely to be artificial lasers, Wade must have moved at about Mach 1680(with about a margin of error to be about three or four machs at most) to avoid them. Popup: The average true Laser moves at about Mach 3000, but we already know that these are not real lasers. Necro: But when things go to shit, Deadpool has one weapon that can allow him to beat almost any one. Mercer: And that would be the continuity stone, a seventh infinity stone which is unique to Deadpool. It allows him to alter than canon of his home universe to just about whatever he wants. If he wanted to be able to use Thor's Hammer? If he uses the stone, then he can. Necro: And despite how deadly and powerful Deadpool is, he has some rather devastating weaknesses. First off, Deadpool is very unhinged mentally, and while he is a powerful fighter, it is likely that Deadpool could stop fighting entirely, and just go do something else. Mercer: True. And while Deadpool's healing factor is busted, he can still feel pain, and he still has average human durability. It has also been stated that an powerful enough explosion can kill Deadpool for good. Necro: But overall, Deadpool is one of the strongest mercs around, and he's got the fire power and the puns to back his tile up. Deadpool: CHIMICHANGAS! 'The Mask (Dark Horse) Does the Same Thing!' Necro: The mask was created by a tribe of African shamans, and when worn, it basically turned the user into a God. Mercer: Yeah. But, at the price and looking like a sentient booger. ''' '''Necro: Dammit Mercer! Mercer: It had to be said. Necro: True. Mercer: Anyway, the Mask somehow ended up in the hands of Stanley Ipkiss, and he of course put it on, and then ended up killing a bunch of people, but, yeah. That form of the Mask is known as Big Head, the monstrous killer form, which truly reflects the wearers soul and evil desires. MaskBio.jpg|'''Necromercer ' '''Necro: The Mask has a shit ton of powers, the first of which being his toon force, due to having the powers of a cartoon character, he can survive most anything without a single scratch, such as being shot, stabbed beaten, vaporized, or other stuff like that.' Mercer: The Mask can also warp reality to an unreal level, being able to get any weapon that he can think of with just a snap of his fingers. Hell, he can even alter physics with a snap of his fingers, and what's worse than that, he is aware of the fourth wall, just like Deadpool. The Mask: Hey ya! I'm here now, just to help you guys out with my bio! Also, who's the sulky red guy out front? Necro: Dammit! Oh yeah. The Mask can teleport to. And that, my big headed friend is your opponent, Deadpool. The Mask: Huh. Anyway, I have many other abilities, like Transmutaion, Shapeshifting, Flight and I'm entirely immortal. Mercer: That's not really true. While the Mask is immortal, he CAN still be killed, that is if you can somehow remove the mask from the users face. The Mask: Just a technicality. Necro: Anyway, The Mask is a master of most any weapon that can get his hands on, and he can heal from almost anything at a rather frightening pace. Mercer: The Mask is very strong, easily being able wipe out city blocks while fighting with General Blaire. Considering the size of the building The Mask pushed down, and then when we see just how many he pushed down, eight to be exact. The buildings were all about two hundred feet tall or so, and they would each weigh thousands of tons each. For a baseline, lets say they were all twenty thousand tons each, this would mean that the Mask pushed over about 160,000 tons of stone and steel and glass. To do a feat like this, The Mask would have to exert a force equivalent to 28.3457686 tons of TNT. Necro: Damn. Again with you knowing how to do math... It scares me. Mercer: Good. Anyway, The Mask is quite fast, easily being able to create sonic booms by moving, and even being able to avoid rockets and bullets with ease. Speaking of which, Where is he? Necro: He has been kind of quite, hasn't he? Mercer: Who cares? He's gone, which means that we don't have to deal with another 4th wall breaker! Lets wrap this Bio up, fast! Necro: Right. The Mask is far more durable than he is strong, mainly thanks to his regeneration and invnurability. Mercer: But, this guy is not perfect. He is very,very insane and while he has a shit ton of powers, they are all linked to his mask, which can be removed...if he lets you take it off of him. Jeez. This guy seems kind of unbeatable, doesn't he? ''' '''Necro: As for other weaknesses, The Mask may be powerful, but he has been beaten before, and while he has a shit ton of powers, he tend to just not use them, thanks to his Arrogance and Sadism. Not to menction, he's not all that bright, adn his insanity has lead him to make mistakes before. (But yeah, he does seem kinda unbeatable.) Daedpool: Not if I have anything to say about it! Necro: Just go fight...Please? Deadpool: Okay! Oh, he's gonna need a quote, won't he? The Mask suddenly appears and smashes Deadpool with a hammer. The Mask: Your right! SSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIINNNNNNNN! The Mask then tosses Deadpool out of the recording booth and into the subspace lobby. 'Intermission' Necro Freezes Time. Necro: I guess the fighters already ready, so... Mercer: It's time to unpause a DEATH BATTLE! Mercer Unfreezes Time 'The fourth wall...just flat out sucks.' (Time resumes) "Well." Deadpool said as he got up off the floor and waited for his broken spine to heal. "So, you must be the Mask. Unluckly for you, I was listening to your Bio! So I know all of your powers!" Deapool said triumphantly. "Really, can you remember any of them?" The Mask said, as he rushed Deadpool once more with his hammer. "No...I can't! Damn You Necro and your stupid plot based stupidity!"Deadpool screamed as he shot the Mask in the chest with a handgun. The Mask was blown back, striking a wall, cracking it and sliding down slowly, then getting back up with his iconic creepy grin on his face. "Oh, you call that a gun?" The Mask said, summoning a massive rocket launcher. "Oh shit." Deadpool said, upon see in the RPG. "THIS is a gun." The Mask said, firing the RPG at Dedapool, who avoided the rocket, but not the explosion, the heat striking him in the back, burning him and his costume, comically launching him forward, while he screamed in ain Mario style, clutching his singed buns as he flew straight into The Mask, knocking both of them to the ground. Suddenly, they were no longer in the sub space.They were...on a large stain bed?! Deadpool looked up in fear, screaming in terror upon seeing Stanley, who was laying in Rose's Iconic pose from Titanic, with a rose clutched in between his teeth, wearing a very, very loose robe, which left very little to Wade's imagination. "Oh come on dude!" Deadpool screamed, pulling an assault rifle from no where and shooting the Mask multiple times, tearing holes in Big Head's body as if he were made of wet toilet paper. Stanley screamed in pain and healed almost instantly, snapping his fingers, with the robe disappearing, it being replaced by his typical iconic yellow suit and hat, topping it all off with a tommy gun in each hand. "SSSSSSSMMMMMOOOOOOKKKKKKKIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" The Mask exclaimed as he opened fire on Deadpool, who avoided the bullets, quickly drawing his katana's and rushing the Mask, slashing him across the chest, and arms, effectively cutting his arms off, and ripping away massive chunks of flesh from Stanley's chest. "Yowza!" Big Head exclaimed, regrowing his arms and fixing up his chest and suit with a wink. He quickly turned on Deadpool, punching him in the chest, then following up with a kick to the groin, and then summoning a maracha, and smashing Deadpool in the chest with it, breaking his ribs with ease. Deadpool screamed in pain, as he was sent flying to the other side of the bed. Wade's wounds healed, and he got up, looking more pissed than anythng else. ' '"That's it! I'm getting the big guns out now!" Deadpool exclaimed as he reached down into the bed and, pulled out a Pop-Up ad. The Mask was rather confused, until he saw what the ad was for. "Play Pokemon now? what the hell does that me- Pikachu, I choose you!" Deadpool inturrupted, smacking the Mask in the face with a deformed yellow mouse. The Mask and Pikachu glared at eachother as Deadpool pointed at the Mask and screamed, "Pickachu use, Thunder!". A bolt of electricty struck the Mask, shocking him badly. The Mask yet out a comical scream and quickly drew a rocket launcher, blasting the small Pokemon with it. Pikachu was vaporized on impact, and Deadpool growled in frustration, and tossed the ad away in disgust. The Mask quickly grabbed Deadpool by the face and threw him through the bed, and into a portal. 'Planet 1993-1994' A portal opened over a strange desert planet, and Deadpool and The Mask were quickly deposited above the dusty ground. Just before they reached the ground, The Mask snapped his fingers, stopping his and Deadpool's fall. The Mask then calmly stood up and got on the ground, pulled a hammer out of nowhere and smacked Deadpool in the head, undoing his physics manipulation, causing Deadpool to fall remaining three inches to the ground. "OW!" Deadpool complained, getting up off the ground and dodging The Mask's next strike with ease. "Stay still!" The Mask said, swinging at Wade once more. "No way!" The merc with a mouth exclaimed, quickly grabbing a hammer from his satchel, and then smacking the Mask in the face, knocking him over a sand dune. "Hey, who the heck are you?" A high pitched nasily voice exclaimed. "I'm The Mask!" Stanley exclaimed, jumping up, punching the source of the voice as hard as he could. "Oh, really! Your gonna try and mess with Bubsy the Bobcat? I'm gonna turn you into cat litter!" Bubsy exclaimed, leaping at the Mask with his claws drawn, only to be sent flying by a flying karate kick from a certian Gecko. "Pay attention to your surrundings! Bitch." The large lizard exclaimed, then running after the bobcat, grinning smugly. "Okay." The Mask said, teleporting back to Deadpool. "Didjya miss me?" The Mask said, slashing Deadpool across the chest with a chainsaw. "Dammit!" Deadpool exclaimed, quickly impaling him with a katana, and following up by decapitating The Mask. (Screen Goes Black) This did not have the desired effect. The Mask's body simply kicked Wade in the groin, an amazing feat of accuracy for a headless man, and lifted it's head and placed it back on his shoulders. Deadpool wailed in pain and fell to the sandy ground, clutching his balls. "You fucking jerk!" Deadpool moaned as he tried to stand, quickly drawing a railgun and blasting The Mask, who tried to dodge, and failed, getting hit by the blast, a large section of his body getting vaporized. "Ouchie!" The Mask exclaimed, as his body began regenerating at an alarming rate. "But, you're gonna have to try harder then that if you want to kill me." He said, as he got up and grabbed Deadpool and tossed him into the air, then teleporting behind him, manifesting a hammer, slamming him into the ground once more, breaking a good deal of Deadpool's bones. "Could you fucking not?" Deadpool exclaimed, tossing a grenade up at Big Head, who calmly caught the grenade and tossed it into his mouth and swallowed, his body inflating slightly as the grenade went off. "That's it! I'm Done!" Deadpool exclaimed, pulling a bright purple stone from his pocket, and holding it aloof, they were teleported back to the subspace lobby. Back To The Subspace "This is where you just give up and die, Majora's Mistake!" Deadpool exclaimed, summoning a certain shiny sword. "This is Carbinanium. Your healing is really pissing me off, so I got this baby out! This guy ignores healing factors!" Deadpool said as he dragged the sword across the ground, creating sparks as he approached the Mask. "That sounds exciting! But, it's too bad, because there is just on teensy little thing you forgot about me!" The Mask said, rushing forward, a nuclear missile in hand, the gap between the two closing really fast. Deadpool reached the Mask first, slashing him across the face with the blade of the carbinanium sword, only for the blade to shatter into a thousand pieces as soon as it stuck Stanley's face. "How?" Deadpool muttered in shock. "My face is invincible. I, the Mask can not be hurt. That's what you over looked." The Mask said, delivering a swift kick to Deadpool's back, sending him flying forward, then following up by throwing the nuke at him. Just as the nuke was about to hit Deadpool, he glowed bright purple and disappeared, the nuke hitting the ground, exploding and sending the Mask flying. The Mask also disappeared in a flash of light, appearing in a new section of the sub space. He was greeted by Deadpool, and many, many different versions of the merc with a mouth. "Oh my, What a cool trick! To bad I can do it too." The Mask said, then snapping his fingers, producing a puff of green smoke. Multiple soldiers and monsters stepped out of it. But something was strange about the men and monsters. They all had the Mask on their face. "It's on! Fellow pools, we have to take him out! Now, let's get him!" Deadpool yelled, then charging towards the Mask, soon too be followed by his alternate versions. The Mask's army rushed at Deadpool's and the original Deadpool and Mask lept at each other again, a pair of katana's in Deadpool's hands, and a mace in the Mask's. Upon reaching each other, Deadpool, sliced the Mask's leg off, who retaliated by smashing his mace in to Wade's kneecap, breaking it with ease. Both fighters fell to the ground, screaming in pain, that is until their wounds healed up, and they then got back up and prepared to fight once more. The Mask rushed Wilson, who preformed a low sweeping kick, knocking him to the ground, spread eagled. Deadpool saw his chance for revenge, quickly slamming his foot into the Mask's groin. This attack seemed to actually hurt Stanley, who screamed in agony, only to be silenced with a swift kick to the gut. While all of this was going down, the armies of Deadpool and Mask were fighting. Ladypool and Kidpool slashed Dino Mask and Solider Mask, but to no avail. Dino Mask slapped Lady and Kidpool away, then beginning to brawl with Pandapool. As the army's continued fighting, the main versions of Deadpool and The Mask continued to fight, slashing and stabbing each other, and then instantly healing, placing them at a stand still. Suddenly, Deadpool kicked Big Head away and held the purple stone up once more, teleporting him and The Mask back to the sub space lobby for one final bout. 'Finale' Deadpool raised the continuity stone once more, the familer purple light covering himself, and the Mask. Mask quickly drew a shotgun and blasted Deadpool's hand off, sending the stone flying. "That little trick won't work anymore!" The Mask said,his grin widening. "Shit! At least I already got what I need!" Deadpool thought, grabbing at his belt. "What the hell are you doing?" Stanley said, teleporting over to Deadpool, and stabbing him in the chest with a bowling pin, then following up by dropping a bowling ball on Deadpool's foot, breaking it, which caused Deadpool to scream in pain, falling to the ground, spurting blood from his wounds. "Heh heh... I've won!" Deadpool said, grabbing a hold of The Mask's legs and pouring a strange liquid over his shins. "What the hell is tha-owie!" The Mask exclaimed, as the liquid burnt his feet and shins, eating through them entierly. The Mask fell to the ground, wondering what Deadpool had used on him. "What was that?" Big Head asked, wondering where he could get a hold of some of that stuff. "That, my firend, was universal acid. It can and will kill anything, even immortals!" Deadpool exclaimed, before standing up on his new legs, having regenerated and removed the bowling pin from his chest. "And THIS is good night." He said, as he poured the small vial onto The Mask. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * But the Mask only grinned, as he snapped his fingers, and the acid's fall reversed, splashing all over Deadpool's face, chest and legs, making the Merc scream in agony as he began to melt! "How? How did that even happen!?" Deadpool screamed, as his flesh began to char, and this time, he was not healing. "It's quite simple. Have you ever played Uno, Deadpool?" The Mask asked, as he pulled out a chain saw and scliced his legs off at the hip, allowing them to regrow, and then standing up, he took a step back from Deadpool, so as not to get any acid on him. "Yeah, but how does this matter you...You crazy booger!?" Deadpool screamed, as he truly began to die... "Think of this power as a reverse Uno, of sorts. I can manipulate physics, which means up is down and down is up! Isn't that great?!" The mask said, his grin becoming wider, and one of his eyes looked as though it was going to shoot from it's socket. "Not particlarly, no." Deadpool said, as the acid reached his vocal cords, melting them, and making him unable to talk. "This has been fun, but... I have a show to win! This has truley been a barrel of laughs!" The Mask said, as he pulled a barrel out of nowhere and set it down next to Wade, who just noticed the fuse on the end of the barrel, just as his eyes melted, leaving him blind. with no lungs of vocal cords left to scream with, Deadpool screamed in hsi thoughts, hoping for someone to help him, some how. But no help came. The Mask turned away, and transformed into a tornado, moving away from the barrel as fast a possible. The barrel, which was really a barrel of TNT exploded, obliterating Deadpool entierly, ending his sandess and misery instantly, as well as creating a hole in subspace. When The Mask stopped moving, he grinned and grabbed ahold of the camera and smiled even wider than ever, as he held up the continuity stone, then dissapearing in a puff of smoke, leaving these words for you, the reader to here. "SSSSMMMMMOOOOOKKKKKKKIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" 'K.O.!' 'Verdict' Mercer: Holy shit! It's over. Hey, Necro, how many fourth wall breakers have we killed now? Necro: I think this makes two. The Mask: I know, right?! Mercer: Ah, shit! That's right, your still alive. Necro: Ignore him. Anyway, so, when we first made this crazy match-up, we thought Deadpool had this one, easily. ''' '''Mercer: But, upon looking into this, we saw, That Deapool was just utterly outclassed. Necro: Yeah. First, let's look at strength. Mercer: Deadpool comes in at about 3 tons of TNT, if we high ball him. And as for Mask? We get 29 tons of TNT, which is about nine times stronger than Deadpool. Necro: Yeah, so Deadpool, was not gonna out muscle Ipkiss anytime soon. Mercer: Duribility was a similar story, and Neither really held an edge over each other in regeneration. Necro: Let's talk speed. Deadpool had a far,far faster reaction speed, but was out classed in combat and movement speed. But, how could The Mask keep up with Deadpool's reactions? Well, it's quite simple. Teleportation. This would mean that The Mask could in fact keep up with this Merc, as he has had a rough time with foes who can teleport before. Mercer: And now, we cover the elephant in the room. The Continuity Stone. How could Stanley get around it? Necro: Well, it's quite simple, actually. The Mask posseces the same powers that the Continuity Stone had, and he did them better. Mercer: Yeah. The Continuity Stone was really just glorifed hammer space, as altering the universe's canon would do nothing to The Mask, like at all. Necro: But, Deadpool did have a way to kill Big Head. And that would be the universal acid. Mercer: But, Mask's Hax such as physics manipulation, would easily allow him to get around it. This means, that if Deadpool tried to pour it on Mask, that he could easily reverse it, and douse Deadpool with it instead. Necro: Deadpool was smarter than the Mask, and he was a better fighter, but none of that mattred, as they did not really give Deadpool anykind of edge, that is without prep time. Mercer: And The Mask's invunerability is the final nail in Deadpool's coffin, and no, not even the carbinanium sword would change anything, as while he could decapitate the Mask, it would not kill him, due to the Mask not being destroyed. (Not that Wade had a way to destroy it anyway) Necro: And, The mask was far mor experinced, due to being way older than Deadpool. So, In the end, Deadpool was a formidable fighter, But The Mask's Strenght, Duribility, Experince, Powers and flat out Immortality gave The Mask this win. Mercer: It was MARVELous that Wade wasn't DEAD from the start. Maskwins.jpg|'Necromercer' Necro: The Winner is the Mask! Mask: That's Me! 'Advantages and Disadvantages' maskpool.jpg|'Necromercer' 'Original Track' Official1.jpg|'Necromercer' Category:Blog posts Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles